The Beginning
by Lometari Vana
Summary: Part of a Trilogy, how Legolas and Aragorn met, and what happened between them. AU, Aragorn is a halfelf, LegolasAragorn slash.


_Okay, in this fic Aragorn is about eighteen years old, and Legolas is about twenty years old. For love purposes between him and Legolas, I've made Aragorn an Immortal half-elf in this fic. This is Aragorn/Legolas slash! Rated R for sexual scenes. AU, of course. Enjoy!_

The Beginning

Aragorn rode beside Gandalf, who was currently lecturing Aragorn on the different elvin cultures. Aragorn tried hard to remember what Gandalf was saying, but it was difficult because his lecture was so boring.

"And you must remember," Gandalf droned on, "The Mirkwood elves may have different customs then the ones you were used to in Rivendell."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," muttered Aragorn. He was in a bad mood. They had been traveling for several days to go and stay with the elves from Mirkwood and 'learn' about them. This wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been for the fact that Gandalf had done nothing on the trip except go on and on about how much Aragorn could learn from the elves, the fighting tactics he could learn, the different forms of elvish, and—

"You know, maybe the elves could teach you not to have such a loose tongue too," snapped Gandalf, raising an eyebrow at Aragorn.

Aragorn shook his head irritably. "Why do I have to learn from them anyway?" he complained. "I grew up with elves. It's not like the elves from Mirkwood could be so different from those in Rivendell."

"No, but the Mirkwood elves have many Silvan elves too. Also, it isn't so much the fact that the elves are so different from the Rivendell elves, it's _who_ they have there."

"Oh, really?" said Aragorn in a bored voice. "Who's there that's so special?"

"Well, they have King Thranduil, and Prince Legolas. Although Thranduil is probably busy most of the time, I'm sure Legolas wouldn't mind giving you a few fighting tips."

"Yeah, like I really want to be taught by a young prissy prince who's probably been pampered his whole life," snorted Aragorn.

Gandalf eyed Aragorn sharply. "For your information, Legolas is twenty, two years older than you. And he's seen a fair number of battles in his time. He's also the best archer in Mirkwood, probably in the whole of Middle Earth. And he is no 'young prissy prince'. Compared to him, _you_ are."

"Fine," muttered Aragorn. The woods of Mirkwood came into view. They were quite breathtaking. Huge, peaceful looking green trees were spread all over a great distance. As they drew nearer, several graceful figures leapt out of the trees, and came out to greet Aragorn and Gandalf. They were clad in brown and green, as was the custom of their people, Aragorn had learned from Gandalf. They had hoods pulled over their heads, concealing their appearance from Gandalf and Aragorn, which was fair, considering that Aragorn and Gandalf both also had hoods hiding their faces.

"What is your business here, strangers?" one of the elves asked. His voice was clear and light, like water.

"We came here hoping to find peace, but apparently not," said Gandalf, pulling down his hood and smiling. Aragorn followed his lead, albeit slightly uneasily.

"Gandalf!" the elf exclaimed, also pulling down his hood. Aragorn stared at the elf, momentarily dumbfounded. The elf was stunning. A long mane of silky blond hair spilled onto his shoulders, part of it pulled back into a braid. His sapphire eyes sparkled and his full lips were curved into a smile as he greeted Gandalf. He was slender, yet strong, his muscles showing beneath his shirt. When he removed his hood, the rest of the elves did so too, and to Aragorn's slight surprise, he saw that they were all blond. He had grown used to seeing the dark-haired elves from Rivendell, and had believed that very few elves were blond.

"I didn't know you were coming," said the elf, slightly reproachfully.

"Are you sure?" said Gandalf, frowning slightly. "I sent a message to your father, he didn't tell you?"

The elf shook his head. "No, but that isn't odd, considering he never tells me things until the last minute." The elf's voice turned slightly bitter.

Gandalf shook his head. "No matter."

The elf nodded, and then turned his eyes upon Aragorn. "Who's your friend?" he asked curiously.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, foster son to Lord Elrond of Rivendell," answered Gandalf.

"Really?" said the elf, smirking slightly. "So you're the famous heir of Isildur?" he said to Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded, wondering why the elf was smirking so.

"Well then, shall I show you to your rooms?" asked the elf.

Gandalf nodded, smiling. "Yes, that would be nice, for we are weary. We have been traveling for over two weeks now, all the way from Rivendell."

"Rivendell?" said the elf. "I haven't been there for over ten years. How is Lord Elrond?"

"He is well," answered Gandalf.

"And what of his sons, Elladen and Elrohir? And Lady Arwen?" asked the elf.

"His sons are well, but I haven't seen Arwen for over a hundred years. I believe she is off exploring somewhere."

"Good," replied the elf, and then turned back to Aragorn. "Forgive me, but I know your name, and you don't seem to know mine. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil."

"You forgot Prince of Mirkwood," scolded one of the older blonde elves.

Legolas made a face and sighed. "Whatever," he muttered.

Aragorn eyed Legolas rather curiously. So this was the Prince of Mirkwood Gandalf had bored Aragorn about all through their trip. Legolas was a lot different than what Aragorn had expected. Despite what Gandalf had said, Aragorn had expected Legolas to be a lot prissier, and more girly. But, although Legolas did have long blonde hair that was partly pulled back in a braid, he didn't seem girly at all. He seemed powerful, even under that peaceful aura that all elves had. Aragorn knew in that instant that no matter what, if they were both ever in battle, he would want Legolas on his side. He could sense that Legolas would be a great ally, and a deadly enemy.

After Legolas had shown them to their rooms, he left to go speak to his father. Because Gandalf had asked, a bit of food was brought up to their rooms so they could refresh themselves before dinner.

"Your training begins tomorrow morning," said Gandalf briskly as they bit into the delicious, ripe fruit the elves had brought up. "I spoke to Legolas, and he agreed to train you until you can use a bow and arrow at least moderately well. The performance I saw last month was extremely embarrassing."

Aragorn blushed. The month before there had been an archery tournament hosted by Elrond, and Aragorn decided to play in it for fun. His performance had been abysmal. He didn't even hit the targets; instead, his arrows flew off crazily, almost hitting other objects, such as his foster father….

After they had finished their snack, Aragorn went and bathed. He felt relieved to get off all the dirt and grime of the past two weeks, in which he hadn't even bothered to bathe, knowing perfectly well it would be pointless.

After he was finished bathing, he dressed in the elven clothes laid out for him on his bed. Since he grew up in Rivendell, he was used to these types of clothes, which were silky, and showed off his muscles. He then brushed out his brown, shoulder-length hair, to the point where it was hanging freely around his face, almost touching his shoulders.

Too impatient to wait for Gandalf, he then left his room and wandered around Mirkwood, trying to find the dining hall. When he was unsuccessful, he tried to find his way back to his room, but he couldn't. Looking around, he realized that he was completely lost. He wandered hopelessly around the castle, hoping to run into someone who could help him. He looked for about a half hour, but everyone seemed to be gone. He realized that they were probably all in the dining hall, waiting for him. He sighed, and leaned against a wall, slowly sinking down into sitting position. He groaned, thinking of the lecture he would receive from Gandalf for not waiting for him, and then for getting lost.

"Aragorn?" called a friendly voice. Aragorn looked up. It was Legolas. He was standing a few feet away from Aragorn, frowning slightly. "Are you lost?" he asked.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes," he answered. "I was trying to find the dining hall, but this place is so big, I just couldn't find it."

Legolas smiled, looking amused. "You should have waited for Gandalf to show you where it is," he said, his tone slightly scolding. "Everything in here is so well hidden; even Gandalf couldn't find the dining hall without some assistance when he first came here."

Aragorn smiled at the thought of Gandalf getting lost. "Come," said Legolas. "Everyone is worried about you; we were about to send a search party out when I volunteered to come and find you. I know this place from top to bottom, for I spent much of my youth exploring this palace."

"Didn't you have playmates?" asked Aragorn, frowning.

Legolas shook his head, looking slightly sad. "No. Most other children were kept away from me, because my father was afraid someone would kill me like they did my mother. And my father was usually too busy to play with me."

"Oh," Aragorn murmured. His heart broke for the innocent little lonely child Legolas must have been. Legolas shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he sad briskly. He looked slightly ashamed. "I shouldn't have burdened you, anyway. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," said Aragorn hastily. "I kind of understand how you must have felt. When I was growing up in Rivendell, most of the elf-children shunned me because they thought I was just a human, even though I _am_ a half-elf."

Legolas looked surprised. "You're a half-elf?" he said. He bent down and peered into Aragorn's eyes. "Yes," he murmured. "I can see the elvin blood in your eyes, and the fact that it made you immortal."

Something seemed to pass between them, but it slipped away before Aragorn could catch what it was. Legolas seemed to sense it too, but he didn't say anything and neither did Aragorn. Legolas stood up.

"Come," he said, smiling. "We should get back before they send out a search party for both of us."

Aragorn nodded and allowed Legolas to lead him down to the dining hall. To Aragorn's slight amusement, he found that he had wandered very close to the dining hall when he had been looking for it, only to turn another way.

When they went inside, they saw several blond elves sitting around looking bored, one blond elf who resembled Legolas at an older age looking agitated, and (Aragorn's stomach squirmed guiltily) a very irritated Gandalf.

"Where have you been?" Gandalf exploded when Aragorn reached the table. "We were worried sick! We thought you had been kidnapped or something! Where on Middle Earth were you?"

"I got lost," Aragorn muttered, blushing and not quite meeting Gandalf's eyes.

"Are you telling me," Gandalf hissed softly, bringing his face closer to Aragorn's, "That you kept Thranduil, me, Legolas, and the rest of the elves here waiting for an hour because you were too impatient to wait for an escort?!"

"Yes," Aragorn said guiltily.

Gandalf drew himself up to his full height, took a deep breath, and prepared to roar at Aragorn. That was when Legolas intervened. Positioning himself between Aragorn and Gandalf, he said, "But no harm done, right? We didn't really mind waiting, did we?" He glanced hopefully at his father, who shook his head, looking faintly amused.

"No, we didn't, and besides, it gave Gandalf and me time to speak of things without the distraction of food," King Thranduil said. His voice was the opposite of his son's, it was deep and rumbly, not the kind of voice you'd expect to hear coming out of the mouth of an elf.

The air wheezed out of Gandalf, and, seeing that no one else was upset by what had happened, sat back down, and promptly began the process of ignoring Aragorn for the rest of the night. Aragorn didn't mind that one bit, and he and Legolas made sure to choose seats as far away from Gandalf as they could.

"Thanks," Aragorn murmured when they had sat down. "For standing up for me back there, I mean. No one's ever done that before. When ever Gandalf yells at me, most elves just look the other way."

Legolas smiled. "Well, I've had some experience with being yelled at in front of a bunch of people, and I know it's not pleasant. I'm just glad I was able to help."

"Yeah," said Aragorn, smiling back and pulling dishes of food towards then so they could eat. "If you hadn't done something Gandalf would have probably yelled forever, and I doubt if even elvin food can stay warm for that long."

Legolas laughed softly and began buttering some bread as they traded stories about how long winded Gandalf always was.

Unbeknownst to them, Gandalf and Thranduil were not discussing boring political matters, as Legolas and Aragorn thought they were. Instead, they were watching the two laugh softly and eat together.

"I don't believe it," Thranduil whispered to Gandalf. "I thought we would have to force the two into a relationship, but just look at them! It took them all of thirty minutes to become best friends. Thank Valar. It would not do to have them be enemies. They will need to be allies for future battles to come."

"Yes, indeed," Gandalf muttered, still irritated with Aragorn. "I'm relieved too. Aragorn had such a bad attitude on the way here; I worried I was going to have to force him into a friendship with Legolas, and that would not have worked at all. But they still need time to fully bond. Perhaps I should stay for six months instead of six weeks. Do you think that will be enough time for them to sufficiently bond?"

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, I think six months will be plenty of time. So we're agreed?"

"Yes," said Gandalf, if not happily, at least not as angrily as he would have a few moments before, and the two set about finishing their meal.

Legolas struggled not to burst out laughing as he watched Aragorn fumble around with a bow and arrow. Aragorn managed to get an arrow fitted into the bow, fired it, and it went whizzing off into the trees. Aragorn threw down the bow in frustration.

"Aragorn," Legolas said, barely controlling his laughter. "I don't think you quite understand. The point of this practice session is to hit the target. The trees are _not_ the target." Aragorn's eyes narrowed.

"It's not funny!" Aragorn snapped. "It's really hard; how are you supposed to get the arrow fitted into the bow?"

"It is _not _hard," Legolas said, now unable to control his laughter.

"_You_ do it then, if it's so easy," Aragorn snarled.

"Fine," Legolas said, and got up and went over and picked up the bow from the ground. In less then five seconds he had an arrow fitted into the bow and fired into the center of the target. He turned back to Aragorn, a very unprincely smirk on his face. Aragorn scowled.

"Okay," said Legolas in a calm, soothing voice. "First I want you to just fit the arrow into the bow and show me your posture and stance when you are about to fire the arrow."

Aragorn glared at him briefly before snatching the bow out of Legolas's hands and picking up another arrow. It took him a couple of minutes, but he finally managed to get the arrow fitted. Legolas stared at him for a few seconds, before shaking his head in despair. Aragorn not only had the wrong stance and posture, but he was pointing the bow the wrong way. Legolas sighed, then got up and went over to Aragorn to show him how to do it correctly. He gently took the bow from Aragorn, and then turned it the right way.

"Oh," said Aragorn sheepishly.

Legolas rolled his eyes. _Humans_, he thought grumpily, before remembering that Aragorn was also a half-elf. He glanced over at the half-elf, and saw him in a completely hopeless stance and posture. How could someone not know how to fire an arrow? It really wasn't that difficult. Legolas gave his eyes yet another roll and went over to show Aragorn the proper stance. He was going to need some serious eye surgery by the time this half-elf's visit was over.

When they got back to the castle later that day after Aragorn had practiced, or, in Legolas' words, completely humiliated himself and ruined some of Legolas' best arrows, they were told that there would be a ball later that evening, and both were expected to attend.

"You must be joking!" Aragorn moaned angrily at the frightened servant who had been given the unfortunate task of informing them that they were expected at the ball that started at eight, about three hours away. "There is no way I am going to a _ball_. Balls are excuses for foolish girls to dress up and try to look all pretty so they can attempt to woo us. Nuh-uh. No way am I going."

"I agree," Legolas said, glowering at the servant.

"But-" the elf protested, looking desperate. "It is what the king and the wizard wish. Please say you'll go. They said I either came back with your acceptance, or I leave without my head."

Legolas frowned. "My father said that?"

"Well, no," the servant responded. "It was more the wizard who said that, and to tell the truth, I'm actually more afraid of him than your father."

Aragorn laughed, and Legolas smirked. "Very well," Legolas said reluctantly. "We'll go."

"Thank you," the servant said, looking relieved. He bowed, and hurried off, lest they should change their minds.

"This is awful," Legolas said, flopping down on the couch.

"No shit," Aragorn said grumpily. "But…I suppose we have no choice. Shit! What am I going to wear?! I didn't bring any ball clothes along for this little escapade!"

"You can borrow some of mine," Legolas said absently.

"Thanks," Aragorn muttered. He straightened up. "We should probably start getting ready."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, you're right. Here," he said, walking over to his closet and opening the doors. "I'll take a shower, and you choose what clothes you want to wear. Choose anything you want. I've already got an outfit ready," he said, motioning at a light silver tunic hanging over by the door. "I've always got it ready for emergencies."

Aragorn nodded, and at this, Legolas disappeared into the bathroom. Aragorn searched through the closet for about half and hour before settling on a tunic very similar to Legolas', except it was wine-red.

Just as he finished picking out what he was going to wear, Legolas wandered out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Aragorn glanced up at him, and froze. Legolas' hair was undone, and was gently dripping sparkling droplets of water down his slightly tanned, muscled chest. Aragorn gave his head a little shake.

"So," he said, his voice coming out hoarse. He cleared his throat, and spoke again. "I've figured out what I'm going to wear." He gestured at the burgundy tunic. "Is that alright?" He asked, firmly looking at Legolas' eyes, although this wasn't much of an improvement, since Aragorn saw that Legolas had the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Yes, that's fine," Legolas said, and he seemed oblivious to Aragorn's hungry eyes. "You can take the next bath while I get ready."

Aragorn nodded, and hurried into the bathroom, avoiding looking at Legolas.  
What was wrong with him? Well, it didn't matter. It was probably just another one of those phases he was going through which Gandalf kept griping about. He would get over it, right?

**Later that night, at the ball**

"Wow, this is boring," Legolas groaned.

Aragorn couldn't agree more. The ball, which had started an hour ago, had consisted of nothing but dancing elves, and neither Aragorn nor Legolas felt any great desire to join them. So pretty much all that they were doing was hanging around the buffet table and eating whatever they desired. They had both been asked to dance several times by young, pretty elves. However, they had both turned down the female elves' requests.

"Screw this," Aragorn muttered, and, grabbing Legolas' arm, dragged him to the kitchen.

"Whoa, where are we going?" Legolas asked grumpily.

"You'll see," Aragorn said, smirking.

They reached the kitchen, which had been deserted. Aragorn spotted the punch bowl, and, grinning evilly, hurried over there.

"I know exactly what will make this party more interesting," he snickered. He pulled a little bag out of his tunic, and sprinkled a little bit of the white powder that was inside of it into the punch bowl. Legolas quickly grabbed his arm.

"What in Valar's name do you think you're doing?!" Legolas exclaimed, sounding a bit angry. "Are you SPIKING the punch bowl?!"

Aragorn laughed. "Relax, Leggy," he said, using the nickname he had decided would fit Legolas. "I made it and tested it on quite a few of my elf friends. Trust, me, it won't hurt them, and they'll wake up tomorrow feeling more rested than they have in a lifetime."

Legolas glared at him suspiciously. "What does it do?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound cold, though it was difficult, considering that he had begun to like Aragorn, and his reckless attitude. It was a nice change.

Aragorn grinned slyly, a grin Legolas would later learn was never, _ever_ a good thing. "It's like a truth serum," he explaining, his bright green eyes glinting mischievously.

Legolas, sensing that that couldn't possibly be all, said in a pointed voice, "_And_?"

"And it also makes them extremely horny."

Legolas stared at Aragorn incredulously for a few seconds, before doubling up with laughter. He started choking; he was laughing so hard. "Are…you…_serious_?!" He gasped.

Aragorn, also laughing, said, "Yes, I am so serious. And it will make them tell the person they feel the most attracted to how they feel. It's quite fun to watch."

Legolas, despite how amusing this sounded, still felt hesitant. "But…what if it hurts friendships?"

"Don't worry," Aragorn assured him. "They'll only remember tonight if it will help them more than it will hurt them, or if they really want to."

"How on middle earth did you manage to do that?" Legolas asked in amazement.

"A lot of stealing Gandalf's spell books, help from a bunch of elvin friends, and a lot of late nights," Aragorn said grimly. "So can I spike the punch, or not?"

Legolas thought about it for a grand total of two seconds, then a sly smile not unlike Aragorn's came to his face. "What do you think?" he asked, smirking.

Aragorn grinned back, and poured the rest of the white powder into the punch.

**One Hour Later**

Legolas observed his fellow elves with growing amusement. They were acting completely crazy, and making out with each other like crazy. One thing he found most intriguing was that it wasn't only males shacking up with females. There were also females getting it on with other females, and males snogging other males. He knew it was accepted in elvin society, he had just never seen it happen before, and it caused an odd quivering in his heart, mainly when he looked at the males making out, and it turned him on extremely, and he hadn't even had any punch.

Aragorn had left about fifteen minutes ago, saying he'd come back when the elves started shagging, which looked like it might happen any minute.

Legolas looked around, but he couldn't see Aragorn anywhere. A slight frown creased his forehead, and he reluctantly wandered away from the snogging elves in search of his friend.

He went outside into the gardens and quickly spotted Aragorn standing over by the rose bushes. He began walking over to Aragorn when he heard Aragorn talking to himself.

"Just cool it," he heard Aragorn muttering. "It's completely natural, the way I'm feeling. Just ignore it. I'll be fine."

"Just ignore what?" Legolas asked in a slightly amused voice. "I didn't know you liked to talk to yourself."

Aragorn practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Legolas' voice. He turned around and saw who it was, but he didn't seem to relax at all. His eyes narrowed. "Were you spying on me?" Aragorn asked Legolas suspiciously.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I have nothing better to do on a Saturday night than spy on paranoid humans.

Aragorn quirked an eyebrow. "Do you?" he asked.

Legolas smirked. "I'm an incredibly gorgeous blond elvin prince. What do you think?"

"I think somebody's conceited," Aragorn muttered, but the corners of his mouth tugged upwards slightly.

Legolas' smirk widened. "You know you can't resist me," he said lightly.

"What?!" Aragorn exclaimed. "That's not-what?!"

"You know it's true," Legolas said, holding in laughter. "Stop denying it to yourself."

"Fine," Aragorn said, and he grabbed Legolas, and yanking him close, kissed him hard. It was meant to be a joke to freak Legolas out, but instead what happened was a wave of heat passed between them. Aragorn's hands, which had originally been grasping Legolas by his shoulders moved down to rest on his hips. They were kissing feverishly, neither one of them really knowing what the other or even what they themselves were doing. Legolas found himself opening his mouth very slightly, and felt Aragorn slip his tongue in. Legolas then pulled away from Aragorn quickly. He placed a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and his face shocked. He turned around and ran into the castle.

"Wait! Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. He ran back into the ballroom and looked around for Legolas anxiously, but all he could see were blonde elves fiercely kissing each other. He caught sight of a lone blond figure running up the stairs. He ran towards the stairs, chasing Legolas. Unfortunately, Legolas, being a full elf, was faster than Aragorn, and was able to reach his room first and slam the door shut and lock it.

"Come on, Legolas," Aragorn shouted, banging his fist on the door. "I'm sorry! I was just kidding! I promise it will never happen aga—"

The door flew open, and a hand reached out and yanked him inside. Legolas slammed the door shut again. "You needn't shout," he murmured. "I could hear you perfectly well."

"I'm sorry!" Aragorn burst out, ignoring Legolas. "I never meant for it to go so far. I was just messing with you."

"Oh," Legolas said in a strange voice, before walking over and sitting on his bed. "Because I wasn't."

_I hope you all like it. Thank you for reading._

_LTV_


End file.
